Element of Lightspeed (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Element of Lightspeed. Narrator: Our Planet Earth is a peaceful world where Friendship and Harmony was brought, Until Nightmare Moon appears and plans to take over. But then, Ransik gathers Twilight Sparkle and her friends to form a new group of heroes to fight against Nightmare Moon. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force. The episode begins with Pinkie Pie making breakfast in the kitchen. Pinkie Pie: Breakfast is Ready! Rainbow Dash: Aww yeah! Fluttershy: They're good enough to eat. Twilight Sparkle: All right, Girls, Let's dig in! So, Twilight and the girls sat down and ate they're breakfast. Just then, There was a knock on the door. Twilight Sparkle: (opens the door) Carter, Ryan. Carter Grayson: Hello, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash. Applejack: What brings you two all the way here? Ryan Mitchell: My dad send us to recruit you girls and your friends. Fluttershy: What for? Carter Grayson: There's trouble on Mariner Bay. Rarity: Oh dear, What kind of trouble? So, The Mane 6 gathered their friends and Ransik's alliance and begin their trip to Mariner Bay. Apple Bloom: Let me guess, There's trouble going on over at Mariner Bay? Applejack: That's right, Apple Bloom. Twilight Sparkle: The Lightspeed Rangers are gonna need all the help they can get. Spike: I agree, Twilight. Meanwhile in Nightmare Moon's Lair. Nightmare Moon: We must get our revenge on those Power Rangers somehow. Sombra: I'm sure we'll think of a way. Tirek: My lady, We have a visitor. And that visitor was Prince Olympius. Prince Olympius: Hello, Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon: Prince Olympius. Ruler of all demons. Let me guess, You've come to seek vengeance. Prince Olympius: Yes, I've come to seek revenge after what the rangers did to my mother, Queen Bansheera. Especially Diabolico. Nightmare Moon: Maybe there is a way we can work things out. Prince Olympius: I'm listening. Nightmare Moon: The Power Rangers we seek to destroy are on their way to Mariner Bay. What can I do to help? So, Nightmare Moon and Olympius made a deal. Nightmare Moon: With your help against the rangers, We'll help you seek your dark purpose. Prince Olympius: (shook her hand) Agreed. The two shook hands. Back with the Mane 6 and their friends, They've reached Mariner Bay. Sunset Shimmer: We made it! Rainbow Dash: So, Where's the danger? I'm ready to kick some butts. Then, The rest of the Lightspeed rangers came. Dana Mitchell: Perfect timing, Big Brother. Ryan Mitchell: Didn't think we'd make it, Didn't you, Dana? Chad Lee: Hey, Guys! Joel Rawlings: Glad you all could make it. Kelsey Winslow: How'd you all been? Twilight Sparkle: Well, We were just about to head over to Mariner Bay. Kelsey Winslow: Oh really, We were on our way here too. Chad Lee: Come on, Captain Mitchell's waiting. Soon, They've reached Lightspeed Aquabase and met up with Captain William Mitchell and Angela Fairweather Rawlings. Ransik: (dressed as a navy commander as he salutes) Afternoon, Captain Mitchell. Captain William Mitchell: (salutes) Afternoon, Ransik. Ransik: We came as soon as we could. Sunset Shimmer: So, What's the emergency, Captain? Captain William Mitchell: It's Prince Olympius, He has returned. Twilight Sparkle: Who's Prince Olympius? Ransik: He is the ruler of all demons and Queen Bansheera's son. And I thought Vypra was any different. Diabolico: It's true, I knew he'd be as much of a threat like his mother. Captain William Mitchell: Be careful out there, Rangers. We don't know what they're up to at this rate. Ryan Mitchell: Don't worry, Dad. We got this. Carter Grayson: Ryan's right, Sir, We'll stop Prince Olympius, Let's go, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: I'm with you, Carter. Chad Lee: Ready, Applejack? Applejack: Darn tootin', Chad. Angela Fairweather Rawlings: (kisses her husband) Good luck, Joel. Joel Rawlings: Thanks, Angela. Let's do it, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Way ahead of you, Joel! Kelsey Winslow: Are you up for it, Rarity? Rarity: Indeed I am, Kelsey. Dana Mitchell: Get ready, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: I'm more then ready, Dana. Ryan Mitchell: It's now or never, Rainbow. Rainbow Dash: Way ahead of ya, Ryan. Outside around Mariner Bay, Batlings are attacking. Rainbow Dash: Batlings at 12:00! Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin Time! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! The Harmony Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! The Lightspeed Rangers morphing sequence begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Carter Grayson: Red Ranger, Rescue Ready! Chad Lee: Blue Ranger, Rescue Ready! Joel Rawlings: Green Ranger, Rescue Ready! Kelsey Winslow: Yellow Ranger, Rescue Ready! Dana Mitchell: Pink Ranger, Rescue Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready! Altogether: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! The Lightspeed Symbol appears followed by the color of smoke and explosions as the rangers fight. Sunset Shimmer: Good Luck, Guys. Soon, The rangers do their team efforts one by one. Rainbow Dash: Take this, Loyalty Crossbow!!! (fires at the Batlings) Rarity: And this! (hits another away) Twilight Sparkle: That's the spirit, Everyone! Carter Grayson: Twilight, Heads up! (fires at the Batlings behind her) Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Twilight uses her Magic Sword with one attack against the Batlings. Twilight Sparkle: Strike! Chad Lee: Time for a little teamwork. Applejack: Right behind ya, Chad. Applejack used her Honesty Axe at the Batlings as Chad ducks. Joel Rawlings: Pinkie, I need help here! Pinkie Pie: OKAY! Pinkie and Joel fought back to back with their weapons at the Batlings. Kelsey Winslow: (kicks one Batling) Now, Rarity! Rarity: Generosity Staff! Rarity uses her Generosity Staff and fires as Kelsey ducks down. Dana Mitchell: Fluttershy, Over here. Fluttershy: Let's do it, Dana. Fluttershy and Dana combined the Kindness Dagger and the Rescue Blaster and fires at the Batlings. Ryan Mitchell: Let's do this, Rainbow! Rainbow Dash: Gotcha covered, Ryan! Rainbow Dash and Ryan combined the Loyalty Crossbow and the Titanium Laser and fires. Ryan and Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Meanwhile, Sunset was keeping watch on the rangers. Sunset Shimmer: (sigh) Man, Everyone's really good at saving the world as Power Rangers, But I wish I could be a ranger someday. Suddenly, One of the demon general, Triskull appeared out of nowhere. Sunset Shimmer: Huh, Who's that? Triskull: I am Triskull! You're coming with me! Sunset Shimmer: (as Triskull grabbed her) STOP IT! LET GO OF ME! Triskull: (evil laugh as he disappear with her) At Nightmare Moon's domain Nightmare Moon: Hmmm, What's keeping Triskull so long? Triskull: Here I am, My lady. Sorry I'm late. (as he brings Sunset Shimmer) Prince Olympius: Aah, Excellent work, Triskull. Triskull: Thank you, Prince Olympius. Sunset Shimmer: Ugh, Nightmare Moon? What do want from me?! Nightmare Moon: It's not what I want, Sunset Shimmer. It's what Prince Olympius want. Sunset Shimmer: Huh, Are you Prince Olympius? Prince Olympius: Yes, I am. Sunset Shimmer: What do you want me for!? Prince Olympius: With you as my slave, My mother will be resurrected and all of Mariner Bay will bow at our will! Sunset Shimmer: You won't get away with this! I'll never be your slave! Prince Olympius: I'm afraid you don't have a choice. So, Olympius cast a dark spell on Sunset and turned her into a demon. Prince Olympius: At last! It is done! Now my mother will return! (evil laugh) Soon enough, Queen Bansheera was resurrected. Queen Bansheera: (evil laugh) Nightmare Moon: Aah, Excellent. Prince Olympius: Welcome back, Mother. Queen Bansheera: Olympius, My son! How long has it been?! Prince Olympius: It has been ages since you were in the Shadow World because of Diabolico and the rangers. Nightmare Moon: We're in need of your help, Queen Bansheera. We have the same goal to destroy the Power Rangers. Queen Bansheera: Of course I'll help you, Nightmare Moon. You helped my son on freeing me from the Shadow World, I return the favor. So, They begin their evil plot. Meanwhile back at Lightspeed Aquabase. Twilight Sparkle: My goodness, It was hard work from fighting the Batlings. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, We've never been so tired since forever. Spike: Guys! Carter Grayson: What's wrong, Spike? Spike: I was outside with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo making sure everyone in Mariner Bay is safe! Then, We just saw some demon capturing Sunset out of nowhere! Applejack: Wait, Sunset's gone?! Spike: Yes! That monstrous demon took her! Ryan Mitchell: That's gotta be the work of Triskull. Ransik: Diabolico, What do you make of it? Diabolico: (use his power on the monitor viewing the image of Sunset's capture) It can't be! Captain William Mitchell: What!? Diabolico: It's Triskull! He was one of Trakeena's warriors! Loki: It's true, He was bad news! Ransik: Nightmare Moon must've resurrected him. But what does Olympius want with her? Diabolico: He wants to avenge his mother, Queen Bansheera! Sweetie Belle: Guys! Look! (points at the monitor) It's Sunset! Scootaloo: And she's a demon now! Rarity: What ever shall we do?! Twilight Sparkle: We gotta help her before more damage will be caused in Mariner Bay. Ryan Mitchell: Diabolico, Do you know a way for Sunset to be human again? Diabolico: (opens a book) Yes. Scootaloo: Well, That's good news. Diabolico: Itassis took note on this book how I was free from Queen Bansheera's clutches and how Ryan is from mine. Sunset has to regain her memory. Apple Bloom: But uh, How is that gonna save Sunset? Applejack: One of us is gonna have to go out there and stop all of this. Twilight Sparkle: I'll go. Spike: Are you sure, Twilight? It might be dangerous. Twilight Sparkle: I have to, Spike. She's our friend, And we can't let anything happen to her. Ryan Mitchell: I got your back, Twilight. Captain William Mitchell: I'll set the location for you on the radar. Good luck to you both. Ryan Mitchell: Thanks, Dad. Diabolico: I'll go with you to help Sunset. Loki: Same goes for me, Diabolico. And this time, We're in this together. Diabolico: Thank you, Loki. Soon, The Haromony Force and Lightspeed Rangers arrived the warehouse. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, We're in the warehouse, Now where's Sunset? Carter Grayson: Let's keep our eyes pealed. Suddenly, The Batlings made an ambush. Rarity: (screams) Twilight Sparkle: Batlings! The rangers fought off the Batlings. Carter Grayson: Twilight! You and Ryan go with Diabolico and Loki to save Sunset! Ryan Mitchell: Don't worry, Twilight. They'll hold them off as best they can! Loki: Ryan's right, Twilight. Sunset needs our help! Diabolico: Let's go! We don't have much time! Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this! Inside the warehouse, Sunset was on her Demon rage. Demonic Sunset Shimmer: HAAA!!!!! Queen Bansheera: Be ready, Olympius. All of Mariner Bay will fear our wrath. Prince Olympius: Yes, Mother. And thanks to Nightmare Moon, Everything will be ours to control by force! Ryan Mitchell: I don't think so! Triskull: What do we have here? Twilight Sparkle: We're the Titanium Ranger and Magic Ranger! And we're here to free Sunset and stop you and your son, Queen Bansheera! Queen Bansheera: Humph, I think not. She's our slave now! Nothing you can do will break my son's spell! Ryan Mitchell: We'll see about that! Diabolico: Sunset Shimmer is still inside this demon somewhere, And we'll get her out! Prince Olympius: You, Loki and the Rangers are welcome to try and talk some since into her, Diabolico. But it's no use for her humanity to be restored! Diabolico: You won't control her for long, Prince Olympius! Prince Olympius: Sunset! Destroy them! Demonic Sunset Shimmer: As you wish, My prince. Twilight Sparkle: No, Sunset! So, Twilight and Ryan fought off Sunset. Loki: Sunset! Snap out of it! Diabolico: Sunset! Stop this madness! Don't let Prince Olympius control you! Demonic Sunset Shimmer: I've heard enough from you, Take this, SUPER NOVA!!!! She fires a powerful energy ball towards Twilight and Ryan Ryan Mitchell: Twilight, Look out! Twilight Sparkle: Sunset! (gets back on her feet and demorphs) It's me! Twilight! I'm your friend! Try to remember me! Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike and I are your friends! Think back! Just then, Sunset remembers about how she became friends with the Mane 6. Flashbacks played, Showing how she became friends with the Mane 6 and Spike. Sunset Shimmer: T... Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, Sunset. It wasn't your fault. You had nothing to do with Principal Cinch. Sunset Shimmer: I'm.. I'm so sorry... Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, Sunset. We forgive you. Sunset Shimmer: Why now? After all the trouble I've put you through? Twilight Sparkle: Because we're your friends. And that's what friends are for. (echos) Back in the present, Sunset regain control of her own will. Sunset Shimmer: (transform back into human and passed out) Prince Olympius: No! It can't be! Queen Bansheera: That's Impossible! Ryan Mitchell: Yes, You did it, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: I did it! Diabolico and Loki took Sunset. Loki: We'll take Sunset somewhere safe. You two meet with the others. Diabolico: Go! Ryan Mitchell: Come on, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Right behind you, Ryan. Harmony, Full Power! (morphs back) Diabolico: Good luck, Friends. (to Loki) Let's go, Loki. Diabolico and Loki took Sunset to safety. As the rangers got back together. Rainbow Dash: Twilight, Ryan! Carter Grayson: Are you guys okay? Twilight Sparkle: We're all right. Ryan Mitchell: Sunset is safe. Diabolico and Loki are taking her to safety. Then, Queen Bansheera, Prince Olympius and Triskull appeared. Triskull: You will pay for your insolence, Rangers! Queen Bansheera: This is where it ends! Prince Olympius: It's time for demons to rule this world! Carter Grayson: Guys, Let's show them what we're made of.. And give them everything we got. Twilight Sparkle: We're with you, Carter! So, The rangers fought off the demon lords. Rainbow Dash: HIYA!!! (kicks Triskull) Triskull: UGH!! Rarity: HIYA!!! (hits Olympius in the chest) Prince Olympius: UGH!!! Carter Grayson: Let's finish them off! Twilight Sparkle: You got it, Carter! So, The Harmony Force Rangers use their weapons as each of the V-Lancers and the Titanium Laser were absorbed. Twilight and Carter: V-Lancer, Magic Mode! Applejack and Chad: V-Lancer, Honesty Mode! Pinkie Pie and Joel: V-Lancer, Laughter Mode! Rarity and Kelsey: V-Lancer, Generosity Mode! Flutterhsy and Dana: V-Lancer, Kindness Mode! Rainbow Dash and Ryan: Titanium Laser, Loyalty Mode! Queen Bansheera: It can't be! Lightspeed and Harmony Force Rangers: Fire! The demon lords are brought down. Ryan Mitchell: We did it! Rainbow Dash: That takes care of them! Nightmare Moon: You haven't won yet, Rangers! (cast a spell) Queen Bansheera: (as she, Olympius and Triskull became bigger) At last, Armageddon has begun! Prince Olympius: Now to destroy this world!! Triskull: (laughs evilly) Twilight Sparkle: It's not over yet. Cater Grayson: Supertrain Megazord! The Supertrain arrived just in time. Cater Grayson: Engines to full power! The Supertrian makes it's speed. Carter Grayosn: Supertrain Systems Ready, Transform! The Supertrain begins it's transformation. Angela Fairweather Rawlings: Begin Assemble! Carter Grayosn: 4 and 5, Engaged! 2 and 3, In possession! The Supertain transformed into the Supertain Megazord. Cater Grayson: Supertrain Megazord, Full Power! Ryan Mitchell: Rescue Zord and Soalrzord, Mobilized! The Rescue Zord and Solarzord are gathered together. Ryan Mitchell: Engaging Battle Booster! Initiating Lightspeed Solarzord Sequence! 3! 5! 6! Activate! The Rescue Zord were combined into the Lightspeed Megazord and transform into the Lightspeed Solarzord. Ryan Mitchell: Lightspeed Solarzord, Full Power! (on communicator) We're ready, Dad! Captain William Mitchell: Very good, Ryan. (to the Harmony Force Rangers) Harmony Force Rangers, Get ready to combine your Zords with the Omega Megazord! Twilight Sparkle: You got it, Captain Mitchell! Ransik: Sunset, Care to do the honors of summoning the Harmony Zords? Sunset Shimmer: Sure thing, Ransik! Sunset called the Harmony Zords. Sunset Shimmer: Harmony Zords, Arise! All the Harmony Zords are gathered together. Carter Grayson: Omega Megazord, Initiate! The Transformation of the Omega Megazord was complete. Cater Grayson: It's all yours, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Carter. Harmony Zords, Combine! The Harmony Zords were combined with the Omega Megazord into the Omega Elemental Zord. Harmony Force Rangers: Omega Elemental Zord, Power Up! The Megazords powered up and fought against the Demon Leaders. Spike: Wow, That is awesome!! The fight with the demon lords goes on until the Power Rangers finished them off. Carter Grayson: It's over, Queen Bansheera! Turbines, Fire! The Supertrain Megazord finished off Queen Bansheera. Queen Bansheera: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (exploded) Ryan Mitchell: It's time you go back to the after life, Olympius! Prince Olympius: I'm afraid not! (blasts him with his attack at the Lightspeed Solarzord absorbed his attack) What!? Ryan Mitchell: Locked on target! Fire! The Lightspeed Solarzord finished off Prince Olympius. Prince Olympius: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED! NOT AGAIN! (exploded) Twilight Sparkle: Let's finish this! The Omega Elemental Zord prepares the final strike at Triskull. Harmony Force Rangers: Omega Elemental Zord, Final Strike! The Omega Elemental Zord finished off Triskull. Triskull: THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!! (exploded) Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! Sunset Shimmer: Alright! We won! Carter Grayson: Great work, Everyone. Back at Lightspeed Aquabase. Dean Cadance: Excellent work, Everyone. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Cadance. Sunset Shimmer: And Thank you, Twilight. For not giving up on me. Twilight Sparkle: I never gave up on a good friend like you, Sunset. Captain William Mitchell: We can't thank you enough for your help, Ransik. Ransik: Anytime, Captain Mitchell. Carter Grayson: Thanks for all your help, Twilight. We couldn't have done it without you. Ryan Mitchell: Especially your friends. Twilight Sparkle: Anytime, Cater, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana, Ryan. Captain William Mitchell: And good luck on your journey back home. Shining Armor: Thanks, Captain Mitchell. And so, The Mane 6 and their friends returned home. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225